Another Time Around
by face.7.0
Summary: You tried, Naruto...but this was inevitable."
1. Somethin' Foul's ABrewin

Alright, well…. A- I have no plot for this story… AS OF YET but one is in the oven, I assure you! Um, B- I am rusty as a nail in Alabama, so pleeeease, I beg of you, be forgiving and supportive in your constructive criticism! (T___T right.. )

YESSAH: NaruSaku with hinties of SakuSasu and NaruHina. Apologies, but NaruSaku shall prevail!

Anyway, this will probably end up having something to do with Naruto being in chains at some point. : O sexay

Hey, hows about we make it interactive! What do YA'LL want to happen? XD

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKEET! Kishimoto is a clever, clever gentleman and © Naruto is his, his, his!

* * *

Years ago, as the story goes, a demon besieged a hidden village. A thick grove of trees shielded them from outsiders and now burned under the creature's ferocity. The Bijuu had been an uncomfortable myth, a cause for fear in the villager's hearts. Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Uzumaki was also just such a legend and struck fear into enemies of Konoha.

A battle raged on and the casualty count increased. The Yondaime was left with a single choice to rid his people of the onslaught. A sacrifice had to be made and a burden would be forever set onto his most precious person. The man lowered his head and found himself distraught as he peered at his infant son. He could only pray, as the arrangements were prepared and as tears tumbled past the baby's cheeks, that Naruto could one day forgive his father. Yondaime inhaled deeply and stepped outside into the night.

"Naruto..!" Trailing a hand through a mess of blonde hair, Naruto grunted quietly upon hearing the summon. It wasn't so much having heard his name that caught his attention, rather the tone in which it was said… and from whom it had come. Breathing a tired sigh, Naruto brushed off his pant legs and stood as the familiar figure of Haruno, Sakura approached. Clearly, Naruto mused as the pink-haired nin stormed up, this was not at all going to be a pleasant visit.

"Oy, Sakura-chan," muttered Naruto, a smirk playing his features. "What's wrong?" Flushed, Sakura shook her head and moved her hands to her hips.

"The Hokage apparently has business with you," she answered as she trained her gaze on him. She crossed her arms and appeared, for whatever reason, displeased. "Only you." Naruto made a face and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Baa-chan?" he repeated, turning his eyes skyward, "I wonder if it's Akatsuki or something… I thought they would take their time after Nagato…" A frown tugging at her lips, Sakura shook her head.

"C'mon, you should go. It seemed important." Naruto met her gaze and noted an unfamiliar glint. A sudden wave of unease swept over him as the girl turned and began walking toward the town. Hesitating a moment, he followed after.

It was a fairly uninteresting day in Konoha, and that was the way Naruto liked it. Uninteresting meant peace. Uninteresting meant nobody was in immediate danger. The pair walked through the busy streets until their destination appeared. Naruto smirked at the gaudy building; it's bright crimson walls burning against the blue sky. It truly stuck out like a sore thumb, Naruto thought as he and Sakura stepped inside.

"So glad you could make it," greeted the voice Shizune, the Hokage's right hand woman. She smiled, offering a polite bow to them and then abruptly turned on her heel only to take off down the hall. "Follow, please!"

"A-Ah..!" Naruto attempted before sprinting off after her. "Shizune-chan!" Sakura watched after them in silence.

"Naruto-kun is here, Hokage-sama!" Shizune breathed as she and her blonde companion entered the office. The busty Hokage furrowed her brow, looking up from a thick stack of papers and locked onto the pair. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Sakura's amazing, I really hadn't thought we could pull him away from sulking," the woman replied as she set her papers aside. Naruto snorted, a soft blush coloring his cheeks.

"Why'd you pull me away anyway, Tsunade Baa-chan?" he answered, "It'd better be important." Tsunade then frowned and sent a sudden nod to Shizune who moved for the door and quickly closed it.

"Naruto," began the blonde, her voice heavy, "You spoke with one who claimed to be…Uchiha Madara, am I correct?" Naruto appeared surprised a moment, as if he had blocked the entire ordeal from memory. Shortly after, he clenched his fists, brow furrowed as he glared at his shoes.

"Yeah, I did. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato were there too," he replied. Tsunade nodded and laced her fingers together.

"And you heard about Sasuke… and Gaara and the other Kages, I assume?" she continued, her eyes locked on him. Naruto trembled as his mind wandered to what Temari had told him when she and Gaara and the rest of his team had dispatched from Konoha. He had been informed on the events, but as to any reasons or motivations… he was just as clueless as the next guy. And Sakura.. his mind wandered now.. Sakura had seemed to be avoiding him ever since his return.

"Barely," Naruto stated, "But yeah, I heard." He raised his eyes and met Tsunade's gaze, holding a moment as another wave of unease washed over him. He didn't like their current topic and wasn't certain he'd like to stick around to hear her out. Hokage or not..

Tsunade sighed quietly and moved her eyes to the papers resting on her desk.

"Naruto," she began again, "I want you to take a few days off. A week, if you could." This had caught him a bit off guard.

"What? Wait, why?"

"Akatsuki… they may gain some strength in the near future and you're going to need all rest you can get before they decide to move." Tsunade looked up again, studying his face before continuing. "They'll be serious now. Madara knows not to underestimate you after learning of Nagato, and there are still a number of them remaining. If they came all at once…" she tailed off and tucked a strand of blonde behind her ear.

"If they came all at once I wouldn't stand a chance," Naruto finished. Tsunade looked up, her expression surprised. Naruto blinked. That wasn't the reaction either of them had expected.

"That's not what I'm saying, Naruto," Tsunade continued with a smile, "I believe very much that you could easily take out most of them just by yourself. My only concern is Madara and.."

Naruto stared, a flush painting his cheeks as she spoke, yet the way she tailed off, the hesitation in her voice upon approaching the topic of Madara..

"And..Sasuke, right" he finished for the Hokage once again, "You think he's recruited …Sasuke.." His body betrayed him and tears stung his bright blue eyes. The supposedly deceased Uchiha, Madara had mentioned something along those lines upon his intrusion a week or so ago. And it had also been claimed that the Akatsuki leader had appeared and disappeared, taking Sasuke with him following the clash with the Kages.

"Exactly." Tsunade sighed again and dropped her hands to her lap. She stared up at him a moment, the smile wavering only a moment before spreading into a full grin. "That's why I'm making it your mission to get in a good rest while you can."

Naruto turned on his heel, making for the door. "Will do…" he answered quietly before slipping out of the office.

"Naruto, wait!" Tsunade called after him, slightly irritated when he didn't return. This kid was getting to be a real pain.. Chuckling softly, she turned her eyes down and returned to her papers.

* * *

The sun was nearly touching the horizon and the sky was a bland purple. It wasn't a particularly appealing sunset, Sakura decided while wandering through the town's emptying streets. She walked past Ichiraku-Ramen, Naruto's stomping grounds, and peeked inside. Slightly surprised to find the place lacking in a blonde haired idiot, Sakura continued on her way.

She wondered why, after learning of Naruto's absence at Ichiraku, she felt somewhat saddened. Sakura was strong and something so simple as Naruto being off elsewhere was nothing that should act as cause for her unease. And yet, it had. She sighed, a groan somehow mixed in, and glanced over her shoulder. The ramen shop was fairly empty aside from a few old grandpas and the chef and his daughter, Ayame. A stranger sat in a booth, a straw hat concealing his appearance. Sakura came to a halt and moved quickly, grabbing her wallet from her pocket. It seemed to be full enough.

She smiled thoughtfully and turned, traipsing back toward the shop. Naruto could use a little surprise… especially if it was ramen.

* * *

"What a lame sunset," Naruto grumbled as he plunked onto his bed and peered out the window, the dull purple now deeper and bluer than before. The light of day was subtly disappearing and the streetlights had finally come on. Naruto shifted his gaze to the creamy ceiling and stared at it a good long moment. He studied the swirly patterns and spied a crack near the far left corner. "Great," he added, closing his eyes, "I probably have a leak now, too."

"Naruto?" came the sweet call of a friend. Naruto sat up and glanced toward the door, confused. What was Sakura-chan doing here? Here at his apartment? Presumably alone?

Flushing crimson, Naruto grinned broadly and dreamily stepped toward the door, pulling it open quickly.

"S-a-a-a-ku-ra~chan!" he sang, leaning forward to greet his unsuspecting guest with a tight hug.

His greeting, in return, was an abrupt fist to the face. Flying into his wall, Naruto twitched and looked up, his right eye already bruised and throbbing. "S-Sakura-chan…" he groaned.

The woman in question merely smiled and set a brown paper bag on the table, continuing on to open it. She pulled out two pairs of chopsticks and set them down as well before leaning toward her bruised and beaten companion. Holding out a hand, she grinned even wider. "I brought you some Ichiraku, perverted-idiot Naruto."

* * *

Banana-phone.

Please review and all that jazz. It –will- be epic at some point. I'm just getting back to writing so inspiration is another demon (nyuck nyuck) to be accomplish shortly. Do the review thing and have a lovely day.

I'll probably be updating with a chapter every 3-4 days until it gets reaaally cool and cliff-hangery. Then it'll take yeeeears and be all drawn out.. just like the manga! ~3

-face


	2. Ichiraku 'doesn't' solve everything

Daaaaayo, me say mmmdayo… daylight come..and me…wan..

Anyway, WOWEE, while it's true I promise a chapter every 3-4 days I have a SHAWKING surprise. Chapter dos, steaming fresh like a pile of **** on a cold day. Unecessarily gross, I am aware.

At any rate, I still need to figure out a plot. You know, that whole 'point' thing?

Lots and LOTS and lots of NaruSaku- I sort of apologize for the other shippers. Whilst it's true that I myself am a huge shipper of that particular couple I have a fairly open mind. I'll try'n toss a bit of SasuSaku and some other weirdo couples in as well. FOR the time being, however, the manga is kinda pointing fingers at the whole NaruSaku thing so.. or maybe that's my imagination and blah..blah blah.

FUN PART: Replies to the reviewahz----

**Mira94: **Voundebah, I am glad you enjoy. Oh… I even earned a smiley face! : D

**SekiiChan:** -is glomped- Holy crackers! Well, many thanks there, Sekii! I assume by mistakes you mean… grammatical errors _ I'm trying to work on everything so should you spy some fudged up something.. have mercy! :3

**TeenageCrisis**: Oh, caught that, didjah? I kind am wondering the same thing myself.. kekeke..

DISCLAYMUHER: I own nothing but the laptop on which this was written and the (most likely, unoriginal) plot that will, at some point, appear in this story. KISHIMOTO#1 © Naruto characters and all their likeness.

ENJOY, AMIGOS!

* * *

"I brought you some Ichiraku, perverted-idiot Naruto." Naruto stared up, disbelief tracing his features. A wide grin suddenly appeared. Taking Sakura's hand, he stood and broke into laughter.

"Sakura-chan is going to eat with me!" he cheered while tightening his hold on her hand. Pausing a moment, the joy vanished and was abruptly replaced with terror. Jumping away, Naruto pointed at her and added, "S-S-Sakura-chan is going to eat with me! B-Bahaha! Good try, stupid, like she would bring me Ichiraku." Sakura stared, confused at the unexpected outburst.

"..what?" she asked as she crossed her arms. Naruto continued giggling and shook his head as though the answer was painfully obvious.

"That's a pretty good one, Konahomaru, but you need to work on it. Sakura-chan's chest isn't that big… but good try, anyway." Smirking, Naruto wandered over to the table and whistled as he removed a steaming cup of ramen from the brown paper bag. "Thanks for the Ichiraku, though. It'll hit the spot."

Trembling with rage, Sakura curled her hands into fists. Aura emanating a disturbing darkness, she slowly faced the blonde.

"Na…ru...to…!" she seethed, readying her arm for what was sure to be a hell-bent beating.

"Nn, Konahomaru?" He, once again, slammed into the opposite wall, left eye now plum and engorged. Sakura, fuming, glowered over him.

"You lecherous idiot!" she cried as she stalked over. As realization dawned, said idiot shrunk in dread.

"A-Ah, Sakura-chan... it really is you, huh?" he stammered, slinking further against the wall. Glaring daggers, Sakura moved quickly and strangled him by the collar.

"Yes, it's really me you dim-witted perverted moron! And what was that about my chest? Huh? HUH? CHA!" Another fist to the face accompanied with a distinct cracking sound. "And why are you teaching an innocent child like Konahomaru such immature jutsus anyway?!" As she throttled him further, Naruto's limp body flailed helplessly about. Finally, she hurled him toward a chair, shaking her head in disgust as she too sat. "EAT."

Naruto winced, dazed as blood streamed from his nostrils. Sakura grumbled a number of profanities and violently chucked the chopsticks at him. Somewhat satisfied, she began devouring her own ramen in a rather unsettling fashion.

* * *

"He seemed off," Tsunade muttered as she glanced up. Shizune offered a comforting smile and walked toward the desk. Setting down a fresh stack of folders and papers, she allowed her gaze to linger on the Godaime. Tsunade seemed tired. And troubled.

"Tsunade-sama," she said hesitantly, smiling a bit as Ton-ton wandered up, "Naruto-kun… I think he'll listen to what you said. He's not a child anymore." Tsunade shrugged and peered outside, the sky now navy, scattered stars glinting dimly.

"But he is…" she countered, "He is but he's not. He's Naruto, and that's what has me worried." Shizune's smile faltered as she followed the Hokage's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade shrugged and combed her fingers through her hair. She waited a moment before answering.

"Naruto may be one of the strongest ninja I've seen," she stated, "But he's not invincible. Even if he takes out Akatsuki… or rather, most of them…"

"You're thinking about the Uchihas?" Shizune interrupted quietly, returning her attention to the blonde. "Naruto and Sasuke…?"

"Naruto isn't a complete idiot, he has matured," Tsunade continued, "He knows Sasuke won't be persuaded, but… I don't think Naruto can be persuaded either." She exhaled heavily and uncrossed her legs. Standing, she faced the window and stared into the dark. "I don't think he could bring himself kill Sasuke, even though he knows he's the only one who.."

Shizune grimaced and leaned forward, taking Ton-ton in her arms. As she straightened out, she added, "I wonder if Sakura has spoken with him about it yet." Observing the village, Tsunade shook her head.

"I hoped it could be avoided, but even Naruto knows that battle will be inevitable. And I think Naruto believes… only one of them will walk away this time."

Shizune sadly hugged Ton-ton closer to her and lowered her head. Tsunade closed her eyes wearily and continued.

"I think everybody believes that.."

* * *

"Aah!" Naruto grinned as he slammed his empty ramen cup on the table. Leaning back, belly bulging with noodley goodness, he honored his company with a wild belch. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

Smiling, Sakura nodded and pushed her half-full ramen aside. She locked onto the item a moment and exhaled quietly. That had all happened to quickly. Now she would have to talk. Looking up, Sakura turned to Naruto. Her gaze lingered, longer than she would normally allow it to. He seemed cheerful enough, clearly the healing powers of Ichiraku's had proved true once again. But there was sadness there, hidden in his eyes. She felt it.

"..Naruto..," Sakura attempted softly, eyes locked onto her hands resting on her lap. Naruto rubbed his gut, contented until her voice grabbed his full attention. Curious as to the change in her tone, he glanced over.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Was something wrong with your food?" he asked as he leaned toward her. Forcing a smile, she shook her head.

"Mm, no… no it's not that.." she tailed off. How could she go about this? The topic of Sasuke was still very sore, it would always be sore, but it had to be discussed. Sakura's thoughts drifted to the conversation she, Sai, and Shikamaru had shared. She promised she would address Naruto concerning the situation…but now that the time had come…

Not only that, but Sai's words were still… _love…_

"Sakura-chan?" came Naruto's concerned call.

Snapping back to reality, Sakura cleared her throat and offered an uncertain smile. "Mm… sorry…" she tailed off again. She raised her eyes and faced him, full on, and clenched her fists. "Naruto-" she began, holding his gaze, "Sa…Sasuke is..!"

Naruto's expression instantly fell and his blue eyes blazed with an intensity.

"Sasuke…is what?" he breathed, "..Sa..kura-chan?"

Heaving with a hushed sob, Sakura dropped her head, tears stinging her eyes. She shook her head, nails digging into her palms as she curled her fists more tightly. It hadn't been as hard as she'd imagined bringing this up with Naruto. It had been much harder.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto continued, his face softening considerably. Again, she trembled with tears, slinking away as he attempted to offer her a comforting touch. He watched her, the fire blazing in his eyes once again. To see Sakura-chan like this… this pain..

"Naruto.."

He stared, unmoving.

"Naruto I… " she shifted, head raised and met his eyes. "I know… it hurts… it's lonely, but I never.. I didn't.." They held the gaze for a long time.

"I never saw it, but.. I want to help. I don't want you to… you don't have to be the hero," she said, her voice finally even. "Sasuke… he's not the same-"

"I know," Naruto stated simply. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling a long moment, again studying the swirled patterns, the crack in the further corner.. "I know.. Sasuke, he's…"

The words wouldn't come. It was understood, they both knew what was trying to be said, but to say it aloud would make it official. To state it in open air would mean finality.

"He's not our Sasuke."

It was such a simple sentence, but the ache it inflicted on Naruto and the hurt in Sakura's voice was so vast. Naruto sighed and leaned forward. Pressing his palms to the table, he stood and broke into a heartbreaking smile. It was hollow. It was a smile that didn't belong on Naruto's face.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said gently, extending a hand to her, "I never go back on my word."

She looked up in disbelief, the grief in every move he made and his face, his eyes. To Naruto's surprise, she took his hand. A strong jerk, his body falling forward, her fingers about his neck…

"I… I won't hold you to that.. you can't get lost in it."

Sakura buried her face into his chest, tears tumbling past her chin. Naruto wavered, stunned until finally he wrapped his arms about her, enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm not going to get lost," he assured tenderly, "My friends won't let me."

* * *

Money clattered loudly as it scattered on the counter of Ichiraku's Ramen bar.

"Thank you for your patronage!" answered Ayame as she collected the money. Scooping it into her hands, she looked up in incredulity. "Sir, this is much too much!"

Raising a hand to his straw hat, the man shook his head and bowed in silence. A strange expression danced cross his face as he turned to leave. Pausing momentarily, the stranger peered over his shoulder and addressed Ayame.

"The girl who was here earlier," he said.

Ayame looked up from the cash, puzzled from his fragmented statement. "Girl… ," she mused while reviewing the days customers, "..do you mean Sakura-san? Are you a friend of hers?"

"Something like that," he answered. Without another word he exited and tugged gently on the straw hat.

Dropping his hand, the strange slipped it inside the thin white cloak sweeping past his shoulders. A strange glint tweaked from his right hand with the movement and his thin lips curled into an unreadable grin.

* * *

Sunlight lazily filtered into Naruto's small apartment past a pair of plain, too-old curtains. Sitting up and lifting his arms high above his head, the blonde groaned and stretched. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, finally somewhat awake. He sat, knees propped up, and pressed his back to the cool wall. It's touch to his bare flesh sent a series of goose bumps dancing across his skin.

Sakura's sleepy figure remained unmoving on Naruto's bed, covered beneath a pastel blanket. Naruto smiled and watched her. He hoped it was a happy sleep.

As the evening had been particularly emotionally straining Sakura had fallen past the point of fatigue. She collapsed into Naruto's arms, much to his dismay. Deciding they could both use a good rest, especially considering Tsunade had said the exact same, he generously had sacrificed his sacred bed for her sake and had, himself, taken to the floor.

The entirety of the evening had caught Naruto off guard. He'd been expecting it but… but in a different way. And Sakura-chan, her voice, the look she gave him… he hadn't anticipated that.

Quietly, while keeping his eyes on her, Naruto sat and wondered what had inspired this conversation. A muffled groan from Sakura caused him to jump and his smile suddenly resurfaced.

Whatever had initiated the discussion, the topic of Sasuke and Akatsuki, the acknowledgement Sakura had shown for Naruto's pain… whatever had been the cause could wait till after breakfast.

Naruto kind of liked that idea.

* * *

Volcano.

Ok, well there you have it, the wondrous conclusion of chapter two. What happened in this incredible literary work? Nothing, really, but it's a chapter, so hey! =B

Kkz so leik anyway chapter three may take anywhere from 2 days to a week. I really need to take this thing somewhere xD I'll probably complete the story though so none of you get your knickers in a bunch and leave a review or two, deal?

Deal.

CELEBRATE

-face


End file.
